I love you
by lovelylady2all
Summary: Its a DR story , new twist , please read summary inside. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hello everybody ! Sorry I have been away for so long. Truth is I have been very busy with school and everything , and I had no time whatsoever. But I'm back! Yay! ) Anyhow , I put together this g gundam story , hope you like it , and I promise I'll work on it to update it soon. _

_It takes place after the end of the gundam fight . Domon was taken to jail as he was said to be "responsible" for the death of the Japanese military Uribe (hope you remember that creep). Anyhow, he was sentenced to 10 years in jail , no visitors or anything allowed. Hope you like it!_

In seven years Domon had seeing the worst cases in jail. He was the only one of the convicts who didn't have any scars on his body . At night he heard the screams of men , and it wasn't because they were fighting . It was something else he hated to think about . Every night though , under the moonlight which made its way through the bars , he thought nothing but of Rain. He hadn't hear her voice not see her in 7 years , and he missed her so much. When he closed his eyes he could feel her , even smell her .He longed to touch her and reminiscence about _that night _, the one before he was taken responsible for the death of Urube.

"Domon Kasshu!"- a guard screamed and Domon looked up. "You're free , come with me." Domon shocked his head. He couldn't be wrong , he still had three more years. "Just come out !" the guard screamed again. As Domon exited he said "You lucky bastard , since you're so good the judge is letting you out before." Domon nodded and walked silently. The guard gave him his black pants , his green shirt , and his red bandana. Domon got dressed and picked up the keys to the core lander.

When the huge gates opened , he walked out , and breathed . The smell of freedom , the cold night, the bright stars made his eyes watered. He activated the signal and the lander appeared. He got in , testing the breaks . It worked perfectly. Domon , now 26, drove silently to his destination. His jaw muscles were stressed after loosing some weight , but his shoulders were wider. He was shaved though , his hair the same size; some new veins had made their way through his hands , but that was all. His mind only had one thought , and it had a name :Rain.

He finally reached his destination : 2856 Hitori Ave. , His house. It looked the same , though some roses were planted on the front , and there was something that he didn't miss : a play ground. Domon felt his throat soar and dried. "No, she couldn't…" He jumped up the stairs and knocked on the door. Seconds later a child opened it . Domon looked at him with big eyes as the child asked "May I help you?". He looked about 6 years old , spiky bands of black hair covering his face, and two familiar blue eyes looking straight at Domon. This one gulped uneasy, but there was something in this child that reminded him of _someone_.

"Hey there little guy ." Domon managed to say.

The child seemed to like him because he gestured Domon to come in. Domon entered and rapidly he smelled Rain's cooking .

"Mom's making soup for dinner!" The child said as Domon stood near the door , ready to make a run for it.

"Who is it D.K.?"-Rains voice froze Domon.

"I don't know mom."

So he was right , this child was Rain's. He heard as Rain dropped the dishes and ran , of course the child let a stranger in the house.

"D.K., how many times have I told you not to…"-Rain screamed as she entered the living room, however , as she saw the figure standing near the door she felt her knees weaken.

"Do-Domon?"

"Rain?"

"Huh?"-asked D.K. He ran towards his mother who picked him up. Domons brows met. Rain knew he was angry , perhaps confused.

"Baby , go to your room , do your homework, Ill be with you in a second." The child did so , and Domon heard when he closed his door. He then stared at Rain , his eyes meeting hers. She looked different. Her brown hair was longer and was up in a pony tail , even though she still wore her yellow band . She still looked amazing , Domon admitted. Her hips were now wider but his waist was smaller than he remembered. Out of no where she ran towards him , and hugged him. Domon felt his heart ache. He encircled his arms around her , forgetting that she had a child…with someone else.

"Oh Domon , I missed you so much." She cried over his shoulder, and Domon closed his eyes. "I…I …we needed you so much."

"We?"-Domon pushed her away from him.

Tears still on her eyes , Rain smiled. "Yes Domon , we."

Domon grunted . "You have a child Rain , who's the father? You know , I don't blame you."

Rain looked at him puzzled. "Didn't you get my letters?"

"No ."

"Domon , you don't understand-"

"I think I do Rain. All those nights , it was you who kept me alive. I am grateful for that . I'm pleased that you're happy now. Good bye Rain."

Domon walked away , leaving Rain in shocked. "Domon !" He turned around to meet her eyes full of tears and suddenly he heard the little child come downstairs.

"Yes mommy?"-the silly voice caught Domon off guard as he saw Rain picked him up." Why are you crying mommy?"-the blue eyes of the child were full of anguish , and at the sight Domons mind spin around.

"Daddy has come home baby ."-Rain spoke slowly to the child. This one turned to Domon.

"And he wont leave again for another business trip mommy?"-the child almost whispered into Rain's ear, but of course Domon heard him.

"No baby , he won't."-Rain hugged him tightly as a shyly smile appeared on her face.

"Oh…Rain!"-Domon felt tears rolling down his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note : Okay , I hope you like the story so far. None the less this chapter contains a little mature action. I'm so sorry people , don't call me a perv , but seriously they deserved to have a loving night after 7 years. Please don't be hard on me … The story will keep on going though , and this chapter may not be that interesting though I hope you like it.I promise Ill try to make it more "fun" ._

Domon ate silently , as his son happily played with a spoon. Rain smiled from time to time at her son , and when this one was done with his food she picked him up.

"Give daddy a good night kiss baby." The child bent down and Domon felt how his small arms wrapped around his neck.

"Good night daddy." Domons heart melt , and for the first time he kissed his son on the forehead.

"I'll come down soon Domon." Rain went upstairs.

Domon sat without words. He just thought and thought. His Rain still loved him , he had a son, and no man in her life. He loved her more , if that was possible. Some part in him saw this as "perffect". Then again…why didn't he heard about this, and how could she sustained them both without him? He heard Rain's small steps and finally she came inside the kitchen. Slowly he raised up and walked up to her. Rain took another look at him. He was handsome , his skin a little whiter now, but those intense eyes were still full of life.

"When you were taken that night I felt I had no purpose in living Domon."-Rain started and he closed his eyes. He had an ability to know whether people lied or not as they spoke , when he had his eyes closed. "Some weeks later I started to get some frequent nausea , but thought it was all due to you been in jail. I tried so hard to get you out , but the government wouldn't buy anything. One day I fainted at the hospital , and when I woke up I had a reason to keep on living."

Domon opened his eyes. "How did you managed to keep the house?"

"George and Chivodee helped me a lot with the money for the first year. Sai Saici taught me how to cook for the baby . Natasha and Argo found me a job at a hospital. Marie Louise babysitter D.K until he was old enough to go to a pre-care. They all helped me a lot , and your father…he volunteered to work for the government , and drops by some days. Our son , hes a product of our love , Domon, he missed you so much."

"I see."

"Domon…I couldn't tell him you were …"-Tears started to come down her eyes. Domon closed the distance between them.

"No Rain , it's okay. You have been a good mother." He looked down at her , and saw her smile.

"I …I'm sorry for not been there."-his words were spoken softly as she buried her face in his shirt.

"I love you so much Domon."Rain whispered and Domon hugged her tighter.

"I thought of you every moment Rain , every second ."

"Me too Domon."

Their eyes sparkled and Rain closed her eyes. Slowly Domon lowered his head and kissed her. It was a long , soft kiss , which didn't seem to come to an end. When it finally did , he lifted her up in his arms. Hands wrapped around his neck they looked at each other, just like they had done 7 years ago. Domon climbed upstairs. It had the same architecture so he found his way to their room. He opened the door slowly to find the bed made , the curtains withdraw , and a pleasant jasmine smell. He placed Rain carefully on the bed, just like he longed to do. She smiled at him and Domon removed his shirt to expose his well shaped abs.

"It's been seven years Rain…"-he trailed off.

"I know Domon."-she said while bringing him closer to her. "You were my first and will be my last."-a sweet smile met Domons eyes.

Pleased , he bended towards her and kissed her while Rain's hands touched his muscles. His mouth then concentrated on her soft neck , enjoying Rain's sounds. His eyes were full of lust as he removed her long shirt , exposing her well shaped shoulders. He felt shivers going through his spine , and he really wanted her , he…loved her. As they embraced each other Rain kissed him everywhere, removing his pants later on. Domon took care of her shorts and finally held her under him. She looked so beautiful , right there , pupils almost dilated and lips open , wanting him .

"Rain"-he whispered in her hears as he felt his body heat up.

"Domon"-she moaned back , wrapping herself around him.

"I love you"-he told her .

They continued to kiss each other , and hugged , and just loved each other in every way possible. As the morning light peeked within the shades, Domon woke up. Resting on his side he found the most beautiful woman he had ever seeing. Her white skin seemed so pure and the way she peacefully breathed made him stared at her for endless minutes. Then again , he was Domon Kasshu. Without waking her up he got out of bed and put on his clothes. Closing the door , he headed for his son's room. The little guy was truly his because when he opened the door D.K. was already awake playing with his little trucks.

"Hey there ."

"Hi daddy."

"Want to do something fun?"

"Yeah!"

Domon lifted him up on his shoulders and headed down the stairs. On his way to the kitchen he wrote on a paper "_We'll be back later , Domon." _

"D.K. , huh?"

"Yup."

"Have you ever been to a circus?"

"No, mom says it's dangerous for us to go alone. Besides , uncle Chivodee forbided me to go to one."

"Well , with daddy here we can go."-Domon chuckled a little bit about Chivodee.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"And there are animals in there?"-the little guy was really into it. Domon enjoyed his expression , the way his eyes sparkled and the tangling mess (his !).

"Yeah ! Lions and tigers!"

"Tigers too !"

"Yes ! You'll see flying monkeys and crocodiles."

"Wow , crocodile-les?"

Domon laughed. "Yes , something like that."

"Let's go daddy!"

"Yeah!"


End file.
